Another New Beginning
by LuLu1007
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine have been married almost a year and someone new is entering their lives. Will it be for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Agrabah. Such a wonderful place. A city that I've known all my life, though I never knew the people nor the streets due to my father keeping me behind closed doors. Those days seem to be ages ago. Now, I know some of the people and have traveled down few of those streets thanks to my amazing husband. I seem to be thanking him a lot lately; thanks for being in my life, thanks for a wonderful marriage thus far and a special thanks that has yet to come, for he has no clue that I'm five weeks pregnant. I'm so excited that I could burst at any moment! Having to hold back all of my emotions have been a task as well as the morning sickness that I'll never get accustomed to. Morning sickness? More like 'all day sickness'. Poor Aladdin thinks I've come down with some virus due to me leaving during a dinner or jumping out of bed in the early morning. I've even reduced to vomiting in the flowers at one point. I'm ready to tell him and soon, but I want to tell him while he's alone. Maybe a romantic dinner. I wonder if Genie could help me? I need to hunt him down as soon as possible. My mind is reeling with different scenarios of telling Aladdin the news and as I turn to walk back into our chambers, there he is staring at me with wonder. What could possibly be going through his mind? I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his neck. I kiss him chastely on the lips. He moves forward to deepen the kiss but I push against his chest to stop him. I instantly see hurt in his eyes. I need to make up for that.

"Aladdin, I was wondering if you and I could have some alone time tonight? Say maybe a romantic dinner?"

"Yeah! Sure! Is there a special reason?" He looks curious but I can't divulge the greatest news of all time to him now! Come up with an excuse Princess!

"Nothing special. Must I have a reason to spend some romantic time with my handsome Prince?" I bat my chocolate brown eyes at him. Maybe that will deter him from inquiring anymore information from me. He looks down at me, surrendering.

"No, my beautiful wife. There shouldn't be a reason." He leans in to kiss me and before it could heat up anymore, there is a knock at the bedroom door. As I let go of Aladdin, I can tell he's not too happy to be interrupted. He's never too happy about that but seeing as over the past few years, he should be use to it by now. I can't count how many times Genie and the rest of his little gang have interrupted some romantic moments between me and Aladdin. While he answers the door, I take the opportunity to change my clothes for the day. I look down at my chosen outfit for the day, which of course is my original blue top and harem pants, and think about how much longer I will be able to wear these. I quickly dress, fix my hair and I go in search of Aladdin. He's standing beside the bed with his hand on his chin and staring into space. Again, I'm curious as to what is going on in his mind? Granted, he no longer keeps any secrets from me but I can't say the same about myself. This is the first time I've ever kept anything from him! It's driving me crazy but I can't divulge the news yet. It has to wait till tonight. I walk up to him and put my arms around his waist. Maybe he will tell me what he's thinking about.

"Aladdin, what's wrong? You seem to have something on your mind lately."

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. I got a letter from my Dad this morning."

"Oh? What does he say?" I'm curious now. We haven't heard anything from Cassim in a few months. I wonder how he's holding up.

"Not much, really. Just another one of his little adventures. He said that both he and Iago were fine. He didn't say much about where he is, though." I see some hurt in his eyes. I just wish Cassim would realize that Aladdin needs him more than he will admit. He finally has his father and him being a wanted man pushes him away from his only son. I know Cassim loves him and wants to be there for him, but sometimes you have to look over the worst when it comes to family. Maybe I should write him. Let him know about the baby as well. I'll convince my Father to temporarily hold judgement of Cassim while he visits. I just know he won't be able to stay away this time.

"Why don't we go eat breakfast and relax this morning? Don't worry so much over the letter. Everything will be fine." He looks down at me with that sparkling smile of his and kisses me on the lips.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I could say the same myself." I give him another kiss and urge him to change clothes. I'm starting to get hungry and I know it's not just me who I need to be feeding from now on. I smile at the thought as we walk hand in hand to get our breakfast.

* * *

This day seems to be dragging by. My nerves are going crazy as well as my hormones. I'm so eager to tell Aladdin that I don't think I will be able to last till dinner. He has stolen many glances at me today and I know why he has confusion written all over his face. I just can't seem to whip this smile off my face! I'm so excited I could burst! How much longer can I possibly wait to tell him? It's only midday and I'm about to burst at the seams. My mind keeps running rampant and I can't seem to focus on my own actions. Luckily Aladdin is by my side. I need to focus!

"Jasmine, are you alright? You don't seem to be yourself." He sounds concern. How do I not tell him? I need to tell him. His worry over me will continue to grow if I don't.

"I'm fine! I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Always the curious one. _Just tell him,_ screams my subconscious. I can't! I wanted it to be perfect when I tell him. No interruptions. Nothing to tear us apart from the moment, but then again, we are alone and we haven't been interrupted thus far. My subconscious keeps screaming in my ear and this inner battle is driving me crazy. That's it! I've had it! I can't wait till tonight.

"Aladdin, I think it's best if you sit down." There's that worry again. It's in his eyes now. I've got to remain calm and fight the urge to jump him with joy.

"Jasmine? What's wrong?" He finally sits down on the edge of the fountain. I pray Allah he doesn't fall in when I tell him the news. Here goes nothing.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Why isn't he speaking? He's just sitting there. I keep waiting for him to fall backwards into the fountain, though I'd rather he not. Is he not happy about us having a baby or is he in shock? Granted, I was shocked at first but after a while, I couldn't slap that goofy grin off my face. That smile fell when I told Aladdin the news and him not saying a word is worrying me.

"Aladdin? Please say something!" He looks up at me and it looks almost as if he's lost.

"You're pregnant?" If I hadn't dropped to my knees at that moment, I wouldn't have been able to hear him. I can see he's struggling with himself. He's trying to grasp onto reality. I know exactly what he's thinking. He's thinking of Cassim and his mother. He's questioning himself on whether he'll be a good father or not. Neither one of us know much about parenting considering our mothers died when we were young. I can't say much bout Aladdin though. Having to grow up without both parents had to be hard. I don't know why he would doubt his abilities in becoming a good father. He's such a great man and has done so much for others. I've got to set him straight.

"Aladdin, look at me. I know what's going on in that head of yours. Quit doubting yourself. You're will be a great father. This baby will be so proud to have you as a daddy. I know I am." I can feel that goofy grin spreading across my face again. I'm starting to see one spread across his as well. I love to see him smile; it always makes my day so much better.

"So, we're having a baby?" I nod my head. I'm too happy to say anything! I just want to jump in his arms and share my excitement with him. To my amazement, Aladdin is jumping up and taking me with him. Apparently, his shock has subsided and he's twirling me around. Not a good idea because now I have the urge to vomit.

"Aladdin, put me down. Now!" I run to the nearest bush and make it just in time to relieve myself of what breakfast I had. I feel a pair of hands on my back; one rubbing my back and the other holding my hair. I'm so thankful to have him. This is, so far, the worst part of pregnancy and I hope he continues to help me through this.

"Are you alright, Jasmine?" There's that concern again. Please don't be overbearing. That's the last thing I need these next eight months.

"I'm fine. I don't think someone was too thrilled about your display of happiness." I'm so happy that he's taking this better than I thought. To think, Aladdin and I will be parents. I guess we should tell our own parents as well as our friends and the people of Agrabah. I don't know if I'm ready for that. Who's to say I'm ready for anything?

* * *

Aladdin insisted that we have our romantic dinner and it was wonderful. I can't remember the last time we spent some alone time together and in such peace. My Father was over the moon earlier when we told him about the baby. So thrilled, in fact, that he almost shouted from a nearby balcony. Genie, of course, went crazy and produced everything baby related he could. I, however, noticed one particular creature not too enthused. As soon as we told everyone, Abu scurried off somewhere to most likely sulk. This is a new step with Aladdin and I don't think Abu is too keen on the idea. Abu shouldn't be jealous! Aladdin hasn't ignored him and never will. I wonder if he noticed Abu's actions? I don't want their friendship in tatters over us having a baby.

"Aladdin, have you seen Abu lately?"

"I did earlier when we told everyone about the baby. Why?" He slips into bed with me and looks at me, confused.

"I noticed he wasn't too happy about the news. I think he might be jealous. I hope he knows that he doesn't have to be."

"I'll talk to him first thing in the morning. As of now, I want to spend some more romantic time with my beautiful wife and mother of my child."

* * *

I can't seem to sleep. It must be all the excitement or maybe it was the sex. Who knew that all these hormones I've been experiencing could make it so much better? There's that goofy grin again. I seriously don't think I will be able to remove it. I look over at Aladdin, who is fast asleep, and I just want to reach out and run my hands through those black waves. I don't want to wake him though; he looks so peaceful. I could lay here and watch him all night but as usual, my daydreaming is interrupted by morning sickness. How much longer do I have to go through this? It's becoming annoying.

I settle back into bed beside Aladdin. He stirs in his sleep but thankfully he doesn't wake, instead he drapes his arm over me and sighs. Nothing gets better than this. Well, maybe I'm wrong. We do have a baby on the way and I'm sure that there will be many moments like these.


End file.
